


Stasis

by Deathscar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hope, Pain, Sad, Sadness, The world could always use more heroes, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathscar/pseuds/Deathscar
Summary: After the assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta, Tracer finds herself haunted by her actions, wondering why she was not able to save him despite her best efforts. Winston, desperate to find a way to help her get back on her feet, calls on an old friend. One he hopes is able to talk to Tracer and give her the support she so desperately needs.





	

“Stop it!” Tracer screamed into the mirror, slamming her fist harshly into into the shattered glass. Tears streamed down her face, flowing down her cheeks and dripping into the bathroom sink.

_You're a failure._

The light above flickered softly, giving several weak bursts every few seconds. Tracer glanced upwards at the girl staring back at her, her hair a disheveled mess with black rings around her eyes. Bandages were wrapped tightly around her body and all the way up her right arm, covered only by the loose, dirtied T-shirt she wore. 

Tracer gripped her head in her hands, shutting her eyes as the scene replayed itself once more. The sound of a gun firing. The sight of the bullet headed straight for her. 

And the screams of anguish.

_Please stop. She begged in her mind. Make it stop. I know, it’s my fault. It’s all my fault._

Tracer collapsed to her knees, her sobs echoing off the bathroom walls.

_I should have taken that bullet._

\----------

Winston sighed softly as he pulled his head away from the door to Tracer’s room. He sat himself down and scratched his head in confusion.

“What do I do?” He whispered to himself. “I’ve theorized all possible solutions and it seems none of them have a high chance of success.” Slowly, he made his way back to his office, using agile hops to scale the odd layout of Gibraltar. Most newcomers would find themselves lost on their first time here. However, after staying for so many years, Winston knew the in's and outs of every corner of this Watchpoint. He took a moment to stare at the afternoon sun, sending down its searing rays onto the base. A small lighthouse stood a short distance away. Ever since Overwatch disbanded, it had ceased operations. Now, it only gave Winston a wistful feeling every time he laid his eyes on it.

I wish Lena was here to see this. She would comment about the sky, then the ground and... Winston shook his head, realizing the thoughts were causing nothing but sadness. Turning away, he took one large leap, landing just outside the door to his lab. 

“Who’s at the door?” A robotic female voice asked from the nearby console.

“Winston.”

“Password?”

Winston rolled his eyes. “Athena, open up. I’m not in the mood for this.”

The doors swiftly separated as Winston walked inside with a loud huff. He made his way to his computer, plotting himself down on his seat, a frown on his face.

“I assume Tracer is still not recovering?”

Winston didn’t reply, merely glancing at the unopened jar of peanut butter to his left.

“Winston, we both know Lena is not going to get better without some help.”

“Didn’t you hear her the last time we tried to help?” Winston reached over to the brown jar. “She doesn’t want it.”

“I never said it had to be us, Winston.” Athena’s words drew a confused stare from the scientist as he cracked the top of the jar, tossing the cap aside. 

“Who else is there beside us?”

The computer screen gave a brief flash, opening a file with several pictures and documents. “There is someone else that may be able to help her. Though seeing Tracer’s current status, she would be in no state to travel. We would have to call Mrs Joan and fly this person to Watchpoint Gibraltar.”

Winston stared at the file Athena had brought up with shock. “I… had forgotten about her.”

“You know her?”

“She was a long time friend of ours.”

“Then you trust she wouldn’t compromise our location?”

Winston sat the peanut butter jar down before speaking, “I… don’t know. It’s been a while, and the last thing we need is worry of our location being compromised.”

“I suppose the question then becomes: do you think Tracer is worth the risk?”

Silence enveloped the room as Winston sat in deep thought. After a few seconds, he looked up with a determined glare and pressed a key on the keyboard.

\----------

The plane landed slowly onto the roof of Watchpoint. Winston stood a short distance away, eyes locked onto the door as it opened. Almost immediately, he caught sight of the girl and her fiery red hair.

“Thanks for the lift, Joan.” She spoke in a heavy british accent.

“No problem, Emily. Anytime.” The pilot replied, giving a wave goodbye.

Emily waved back before stepping off the plane and onto the platform below. Winston walked slowly towards her, a smile on his face.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Winston said, extending his arm for a shake.

Emily returned the smile and pulled him in for a tight hug. “Too long, Winston.”

At first, Winston stood, perplexed. But he soon hugged back, grinning. Emily broke the embrace, a look of worry on her face. “You called me about Lena? What happened?”

“It’s… a long story. I’ll tell you on the way to her room.”

As the duo walked towards Tracer’s living quarters, Winston explained the situation in as much detail as he could.

“I… didn’t know. I thought she was still on her mission. The last transmission I received from her was how excited she was to be in Overwatch once more.” Emily sighed.

“Yes well, like I said, my efforts to speak to her have been… unsuccessful.” They stopped outside a door which had the words ‘Tracer’s Awesome Room’ inscribed in pencil on the front. “Let me show you.” Winston gave several knocks, putting his face closer to the door. “Tracer? Are you-”

“Leave me alone Winston!” A shaking voice shouted from within. “I told you to just leave me alone!”

Emily frowned and took a fierce step forward, giving a fierce shout towards the door. “Lena!”

There were several seconds of silence. Winston opened his mouth to speak, but Emily quickly shook her head and spoke first. “Winston, go make us two cups of tea will you?” She said loudly, giving a wink to Winston.

Winston tilted his head in confusion but soon received the hint. “Oh well, yes, I’ll… be right back.” He stammered as he leapt away back towards his lab.

A couple of seconds later, the door opened with Tracer standing at the doorway. Her eyes had only gotten redder with two tear streaks under each one. She turned away from Emily, casting her gaze onto the broken lamp that sat on the floor. “Emily, please just… go.”

Ignoring Tracer’s words, Emily took several steps in, nothing the destruction in her room. Bits of broken furniture laid strewn about the floor, while the bedsheets were pulled roughly to one side. Piles of what was once newspaper clippings and comic books sat together, shredded beyond recognition. The only thing that seemed untouched was Tracer’s Chronal Accelerator, which sat neatly upon its charging port, the only visible damage being a long crack in the side of the plastic.

Emily approached Lena, pressing a button on a nearby panel to shut the door. She pulled her into a tight embrace and almost immediately, tears begun to flow from Tracer’s eyes.

“Why? Why did it happen? I did all I could and… and it still wasn’t enough,” Tracer sobbed.

“Lena-” Emily attempted to speak, but Lena quickly continued.

“It was my fault, Emily. It’s always been my fault. The plane, the test, everything.” She hugged Emily tighter. “I just make everything worse for everyone.”

“Lena, that’s not true.” Emily placed a hand at the back of Lena’s head. “How many people have you saved while you were in Overwatch? I don’t think even Winston could keep count. Not to mention being the youngest person to graduate the Aeronautical course.”

“Fat load that did me.” Lena said in a bitter tone. 

Emily guided Lena to the bed, where they sat down with their hands over one another. “Lena, there wasn’t anything you could’ve done. You did your best.”

“And it wasn’t enough!” Lena shouted. “I should’ve done more! I… I should’ve taken that bullet.”

“Lena!” Emily screamed at the top of her lungs. Realizing just how loud she was, she attempted to calm herself down. With a frown, she gave a frustrated huff. “Let’s say you did take it. Tell me, what would happen to you?”

Lena didn’t reply, shutting her eyes. 

“You’d be gone. It took Winston so long to find you the first time. He had nightmares, he refused to sleep until he found a way to get you back. He felt responsible for what happened in the Slipstream.”

“I know…”

“Then why are you saying you should’ve taken it!?” Emily started to raise her voice, tears flowing from her eyes. “You take that hit, you disappear, possibly forever. Tell me, what’s to stop her from shooting a second time? A third? With you out of the picture, there would be nothing to stop her!”

“But-”

“Lena, this is not what you’re going to want to hear, but it wouldn’t have made a difference.”

Lena hung her head low and shut her eyes tightly together.

“So please, stop saying you should have allowed yourself to be shot. Do you know how much it would devastate Winston? Devastate me? If you just…” Emily bit her lip. “If you weren’t around anymore? The fact you’re still here means you can save another person. You have another chance.”

Lena dropped her shoulders, eyes fixed on their hands. “I’m worried I’ll screw up again.” 

“That’s never stopped you before.” There was a short pause and Emily could feel a tense atmosphere in the air. “Lena, what’s on your mind?”

Lena grasped Emily’s hands tightly, finally looking up to stare into her emerald eyes. “What if I’m not a hero?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because heroes save the day. I keep thinking I’m one, but maybe I’m not. Maybe I’m just a girl playing pretend.”

Emily stared back at Tracer and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe that’s what heroes are to you, but not to me. To me, heroes are the people I know who keep trying no matter how many times they fail.” Her mind ran through the people in Overwatch Lena had introduced to her over the years. Winston, Fareeha and so many others. “Sometimes they fall down, maybe for a while, but they always get back up stronger than before. You risked your life to try to do what you believe was right. Yes, it didn’t work out this time, but we learn and we pick ourselves up again.” Using a finger, she lifted Lena’s head upwards and stared into her eyes. “You only stop being a hero when you stop getting up and fighting for what you believe in.”

Lena cracked a tiny smile, but it vanished in an instant. “I don’t think it’ll be easy for me to stand again even if I try. It might take a while.”

“Doesn’t matter how long it takes. Weeks, months, even years. We’ll get through this together. You are not alone in this.” 

The words caused Lena to dive into Emily’s arms, feeling a wave of emotions overwhelm her. Happiness, sadness and many others she couldn’t quite place rushed through her. Wrapping her arms tightly around Emily, she begun to cry. Only this time, the tears no longer hurt.

Emily hugged back, feeling Lena press her face lightly against her shoulder. Leaning down, she planted a kiss lightly onto the top of Lena’s head, smiling.

“You really think I should keep trying?” Lena asked in a muffled voice.

“Why not?” Emily replied with a smile. “The world could always use more heroes”

Lena shot her eyes open at Emily’s words. The phrase rang in her mind endlessly. With a warm smile, she allowed her head to rest upon Emily, comfort and peace washing over her..

\----------

The door to Lena’s room opened with a loud ‘swish’, waking Winston and drawing his attention back to the door.. Night had fallen over Gibraltar and sparkling stars lined the sky. In the midst of them sat a full moon, bathing the base in a shower of soft moonlight.

Emily stepped out, both hands holding gingerly onto Lena, who was wearing her Chronal Accelerator over a clean shirt and shorts. In a bout of worry, Winston rushed over.

“Lena! How are y-”

“Better. A little bit better.” Lena spoke as she hugged herself softly. Her face showed extreme exhaustion, but a tiny smile from her was all that was needed to set Winston’s heart at ease.

“I might be staying a while, Winston. I hope that’s okay?” Emily asked, pulling Lena closer to her.

“Of course!” Winston replied without hesitation. “Stay as long as you need to!” He glanced around at the gigantic headquarters, noting the empty silence that filled the halls. “We… have _some_ space.”

Emily giggled, shaking Lena lightly as they made their way back. “We’re going to work through this together alright? We’ll figure it out.” 

Lena gave a soft nod before taking several trembling steps forward.

Winston held a tray which held two small cups in his hands. “The tea’s gotten cold.”

“Oh right.” Emily gave a guilty smile to him. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I can brew more over dinner.”

“Dinner?” Lena asked.

“Of course! I made a delicious meal of steak and potatoes. With that delicious brown gravy Athena suggested.”

“Hey, Lena’s favorite!” Emily stared down at her, noticing that she was gazing wistfully at the lighthouse in the distance as they neared Winston’s lab. “Lena?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sounds great.”

“Maybe you should make a Christmas feast for us this holiday.” Emily joked.

“Hmm, well that’s definitely possible.”

“Wait, you’re serious?” Emily asked in disbelief.

“Oh I never joke about food. It would be… nice. You two can come over and we’ll have an amazing dinner together. Not like there’s anyone else here for me to celebrate with.”

“Sounds good!” Emily agreed.

“On one condition, Winston.” Lena spoke.

“Yes?”

“You get decorations done as well.”

“Deal.” Winston replied in a heartbeat. 

Lena rested her head on Emily's shoulder, catching sight of the beautiful night sky that hung above them. As they entered Winston’s lab, she took one last look at the lighthouse before the doors closed and whispered softly to herself.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
